


JNPR; Team of Domination

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexuality, Bukkake, Culture Shock, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Group Sex, Polyamory, Urination, fut, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested story. Team JNPR have grown quite close, both romantically and sexually. And in doing so, have made a mission for themselves to fuck and break as much of Remnant as possible.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	JNPR; Team of Domination

There was a rule in Remnant, known by all Huntsmen and Huntresses: Do not date within your team. 

It never ends well. It was, perhaps, the worst followed rule in Remnant, followed only slightly less than the 'function over form' rule for outfits in the field. 

But even by those standards, team JNPR really had been set up for failure on that front-or victory depending on your ideals-right from the start. 

Though blind to it, Jaune had caught Pyrrha's eye on near enough day one, and while Nora and Ren may not have said much about it directly, they'd likely known for some time they were simply delaying the inevitable by not being together. In those early chaotic days, they didn't know the reputation they would one day have across Remnant. 

Eventually, though, Pyrrha managed to make Jaune see her feelings, and Ren and Nora.. well, stopped fighting off their own emotions with as much effort as the Grimm. 

They earned a few jokes for their team having not only broken the well known rule once, but twice over in the course of a week, but the teasing faded as it always did. 

Pyrrha being an unstoppable fighting machine, Nora a hammer wielding stun gun, Ren having a tenancy to just be places with no one the wiser with blades at the ready, and Jaune getting stronger and more skilled every day didn't hurt people's willingness to accept them either. 

But things got even more intense and-from a teammate perspective-incestuous the night of the dance. 

With emotions flaring and energy high, the four ended up spending that night not as two couples but one massive group; during which a few interesting things were discovered. Neither Pyrrha or Nora were surprised to see that their respective boyfriends were both decently hung, nearly the same size in fact. 

Jaune and Ren though, were surprised to find that both of their girlfriends were futas, shocked by the odds. Pyrrha had the most length of the team at eleven inches, but Nora had the greatest girth of the team. 

As the night progressed, yet more discoveries were made, such as how easily the two futas came when both fucked and stroked at the same time, how sensitive their asses were, or how much surprising stamina the boys had in this respect over their girlfriends. 

The greatest discovery in the end, though, was how certain they were that being two groups of two had been ridiculous. 

They were a team of four after all, and they could be a whole lot more. From that day onward, JNPR was not only a team, but a polyamorous relationship of soon to be Huntsmen and Huntresses. 

They weren't the first in the world of course, but it was still surprising to see, earning yet more jokes and teasing from their peers; though the prospect of a beat down kept it all friendly and joking. The four grew gradually more and more comfortable showing their affection for one another. 

Jaune grabbing Ren or Nora's asses when they were out and about, Nora smacking Pyrrha's, Ren giving Pyrrha a hickey, even occasional looks between Ren and Jaune that made it clear just how truly the team was one of four *mutual* lovers. 

But as the four grew more confident, they also grew more assertive and aggressive. They wanted more. Not more lovers, no, they were more than enough for each other in that respect. 

They wanted cocksleeves. Fuck toys. Cum dumpsters. In short, they wanted pets for themselves, a desire drawn out in all four from their remarkably consistent fun together. 

There were plenty of people all across Remnant that could sate their lusts, which gave the question of who to start with. 

After some late night discussion, they decided on Weiss and Blake. 

The ice queen needed a serious attitude adjustment, and some meta level revenge, Pyrrha felt, for having come-if indirectly-the closest to preventing their relationship. Blake was Nora's idea, wanting the dark haired girl as a kitty cocksleeve. 

Though he didn't contribute much in the way of words, Ren's tent at Nora describing what she intended to do with/to her made it clear he was happy to have have her breaking Blake, and more than keen to help. So it was decided, they'd have to wait for Ruby and Yang to be away. 

“I think they're going on some family thing in a few days~” Nora purred excitedly. They'd just have to wait for the right moment... 

(

* * *

) 

Weiss and Blake woke up confused. They were both naked and bound, having been brought to team JNPR's room. 

As they managed to get their heads around this-albeit not understanding why-they next realized what the sight in front of them was. Nora was on her fours, Rem and Nora pumping into her aggressively from either end. 

“What in the absolute hell!?” Weiss shrieked in a whirlwind of emotions. 

Pyrrha approached her, eleven inches at full mast; the sight of which made them drop their jaws more than anything else they'd seen so far. 

“Slaves don't speak to their Masters or Mistresses without being spoken to first.” She said, her tone somehow both jovial and also threatening. 

Blake, have negative ten percent of this, attempted to use her semblance to escape; only to have Pyrrha catch her foot with her own, dropping her to the floor. Blake tried to get back up only to have her head forced back to the floor by Pyrrha's foot. 

“Bad kitty~” She taunted. 

Nearby, Jaune and Ren went over the edge, unloading into Nora from either side and pulling back from her. 

Nora got up, swallowing Ren's release before saying, “The Bitches are misbehaving, bring them over~” 

Ren and Jaune went over to them, Pyrrha stepping off Blake to let them drag the two over to Nora. Nora rubbed her hands together as though trying to warm them. 

Blake and Weiss were confused until they could hear the static, and nervous when they could see the sparks flying. She reached out to their necks, only giving them love taps there. This gave the two a sense of relief that proved false when Nora proceeded to grab both of their breasts. 

The two screamed as they were shocked through their tits, Pyrrha stroking Jaune and Ren as they watched the show, the boys both reciprocating with one of their own hands on her. After ten seconds, Nora let go. 

The two were shaking and twitching from the sensation that had forced pleasure and pain through their bodies. They were glad it was done... until Nora pinched their clits. 

“N-no don't!” Weiss whimpered. “P-please..” Blake begged. 

Nora let the two plead for mercy for a few moments, her expression seeming to be listening and kind. 

Then they stopped, she leaned in to whisper to both of them, “Pets don't protest~” before amping up her electrical shock into them through the much more sensitive area. 

The two screamed, making JNPR much happier at Jaune's suggestion to sound proof the room. Nora didn't stop for a good thirty seconds this time to make sure they god the message. 

The two dropped to the floor with glassy eyes and twitching legs. The sight of their torture brought Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha over the edge, their cum spurting over the two broke bitches beneath them as the painful stimulation forced both orgasms and a losing of their bladders, causing a puddle on the floor beneath the girls. 

After a few moments of enjoying the sight of them twitching and spasming in their own filth, and a few moments to get them cleaned up, the two were brought in for the real fun. 

Weiss was brought up between Jaune and Pyrrha, the latter holding the girl up and against her chest, her stiffness pressed between her ass-cheeks. Jaune stood before her with a lustful grin. 

Weiss, mustering what energy the shocking hadn't taken from her, Weiss managed a shaky plea, “S-stop this, p-please, why are you doing this?” 

Pyrrha suppressed a snicker as Jaune simply smiled, leaning in and kissing her passionately. 

Her innate distress at her first kiss taken under such circumstances was made difficult to care about as her first time was taken even more aggressively, Jaune's cock slamming into her cunt without care or mercy, pummeling her womb within a few rough thrusts. 

She screamed and begged against the kiss, but whatever ability to think she had left was obliterated as Pyrrha slammed into her from behind at the same pace. The ice queen was putty between them, a worthless fuck doll that wouldn't take long to break. Blake wasn't fairing much better. 

Ren was sawing into her ass from behind as Nora assaulted her throat, fucking her head as she held it by her ears, sending a shock through one and absorbing it back through the other, letting her get both sensitive body parts without accidentally shocking Ren more painfully than he was used to. 

The two were both still bound as they were used, but soon, they wouldn't need to be~ 

(

* * *

) 

Six hours had passed since the team had started. The sun had been up when they'd started drilling their new pets, and had long ago set. 

Currently JNPR were resting on their large shared bed-which they'd gotten in favor of separate beds long ago-Jaune and Pyrrha cuddling while Nora rested her head in Ren's lap. 

They were exhausted, drenched in fluids of sweat from themselves and their pets. But the results seemed more than worth it to them. 

Weiss and Blake were unbound on the floor, entire bodies caked and full of so much cum they'd likely never be able to truly get the smell off of themselves; not that they'd ever try to. 

They were far too fucked silly for that. If not for aura, they'd likely be unconscious until well into the next day. When they managed to cum to, JNRP stood before them. 

“Swear your loyalty to us,” Pyrrha ordered, “Pledge to be the personal cum pets for team JNPR. Complete submission, no protesting no matter what we order you to do, regardless of what, when, or where.” 

They were delighted to see how immediately the thoroughly ahego-ed girls pledged themselves completely, even leaning in to lovingly kiss the four of their cocks when asked. 

Even more amusingly, the two didn't bat an eye when the two say back on their knees, opening their mouths for the four of them use as urinals, filling their mouths with their piss for them to swallow. It had been a productive and successful day they all agreed. 

But they had only gotten have of team RWBY, and even they would only be the start~


End file.
